<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"ＨＡＮＤ ＩＴ ＯＶＥＲ"━━ℝ𝔸ℕ𝔹𝕆𝕆 by Hyac1TH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851068">"ＨＡＮＤ ＩＴ ＯＶＥＲ"━━ℝ𝔸ℕ𝔹𝕆𝕆</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyac1TH/pseuds/Hyac1TH'>Hyac1TH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boku No Hero Academia Season 2, Clay | Dream Manipulates TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Crossover, Dark Comedy, Developing Quirks, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Friendship, Multi, New quirks, Nezu Big Brain, Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:33:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyac1TH/pseuds/Hyac1TH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ʙʟᴀᴄᴋ ᴀɴᴅ ᴡʜɪᴛᴇ, ᴀ ʙʟᴀɴᴋ ꜱʟᴀᴛᴇ. ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇꜱᴇ ᴘᴇᴏᴘʟᴇ ᴄᴀɴ ᴘᴏɪɴᴛ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛɪɴʏ ᴘɪxᴇʟꜱ ᴏꜰ ɢʀᴀʏꜱ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴘɪᴄᴋ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ᴏꜰꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴏᴀʀᴅ. ᴇᴀᴄʜ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ᴀʀᴇ ɢʀᴀʏ ᴘɪxᴇʟꜱ ᴛʜᴇᴍꜱᴇʟᴠᴇꜱ.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hospital Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ＨＡＮＤ ＩＴ ＯＶＥＲ</p><p>"ʜᴏᴡ ɪꜱ ɪᴛ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ɢᴏ ᴅᴇꜰɪɴɪɴɢ ɢᴏᴏᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ᴇᴠɪʟ?"</p><p>╔═════ ۞ ═════╗</p><p>└─── •✧• ───┘</p><p> </p><p>Vlad King and Aizawa looked in worry at the child, he looked to be around their students' ages, had scars, and was badly bruised. Sadly, they had to handcuff him in Recovery Girl's office. </p><p> </p><p>He came out of nowhere, it was likely he was a spy; but Recovery Girl insisted on healing him. Not much as he was near death. </p><p> </p><p>Nezu popped up from Aizawa's scarf, itching from the bandages on him. "Where'd you find this poor boy?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Gasping for air, the vibrant blond looked dead in the eye of Aizawa. His legs flailing, kicking at Shigaraki to let go. "He's on half a heart Aizawa, it's going to be game over for him if you don't help." The pale man teased. Aizawa's head was dug further in the ground, the Nomu above him growled.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I saw him with Shigaraki," his muffled voice scared Vlad, who expected it to be similar, not deeper than his original voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Child was looking for someone to help. Either he did, or he's a spy." Nezu hummed, he zoomed in on the blond's face. He originally had a bloody nose, one that Chiyo healed. The teen scrunched up his nose, sweat picked up at the side of his head. "<span class="u">Tu</span>-"</p><p> </p><p>"<span class="u">Tubbo</span>!" He shot up from the bed. Vlad backed up, while Aizawa stayed. Not like he had a choice in the matter. "Good afternoon!" The blond looked at the animal queasily before trying to get up. He pulled on the handcuff, swearing at it. This went on for a while, Vlad had the chance to go to the restroom and order something from Starbucks. "He stopped for a while." The mummified teacher filled him in. Breathing through his nose, he examined the handcuffs. In a flash, he got out of the handcuff and bolted to the window. </p><p> </p><p>Aizawa used his scarf, "<span class="u">Get off of me! What the fuck is this?</span>" "'So he's American.'" Nezu pointed out.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">"I'm British!"[1]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>"I thought that him being American was obvious."</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">"I'm not American!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>"Well, teens usually know American slurs."</p><p> </p><p>"You fucking wanker!"</p><p> </p><p>"Child, sit down," Nezu spoke, he got up from Aizawa's shoulders. He patted the bed, the blond still looking weirdly at the animal hybrid. He drank the coffee he snatched from Vlad, "I'd prefer tea."</p><p>His sky blue eyes observed the principal, <span class="u"> <em> 'We must be in a mansion. A rich one at that.' </em> </span> The pristine white walls stared back at him as he stared right back at it. He tried ignoring the gazes of the teachers, not he knew they were teachers. He gave in, looking at each of them dead in the eye. <em> '<span class="u">What type of Mendorian language is that?'</span> </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> "Who are you... aliens?"  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> "I'm a mouse, or a dog, or a bear, but those two or most certainly human." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> "Oh, they speak my language!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>The teen reached for the counter, tripping over the curtains. "Are you sure you aren't the alien here?" Nezu asked himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> "I'm principal Nezu of UA High!" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span class="u">'Principal.. so I'm in a school.'</span> He straightened himself. <span class="u">"I'm... I'm M-Michael." "Lying at such a young age. Oh dear."</span> Nezu scolded. 'Michael' narrowed his eyes, <span class="u">"I can lie." </span></p><p> </p><p><span class="u"> "Well, 'Michael. Tell me, where did you come from?" </span> Nezu grabbed the cup of coffee and handed it to Vlad, who secretly poured it in a sink. Michael looked blank, <span class="u">"At my party." </span></p><p>
  
</p><p><span class="u">"Party? Tell me, how did you get there? With the man?"</span> Nezu pushed. Tears welled up in his eyes,<span class="u"> "I- I- was. I re- Tubbo. Can't-"</span> Hiccuping, he placed a hand on his throat.<span class="u"> "Shut up, I- I- hehe, why the fuck am I telling you this. You freakin' magic man." </span>His hands fell from his throat. </p><p> </p><p>Running, he headed straight to the window, jumping through it with shards of glass impaling him. "He's persistent." Pressing a button, the walls of UA rose. Michael saw a wall that was heading towards him, or him heading to the wall. The blond held his hands out, stopping the impact. "I'll go after him."</p><p> </p><p>Aizawa got up from the chair and out the same window, "Chiyo's gonna kill us." He ran to the boy and knocked him out.</p><p> </p><p class="center bolder">─── •۞• ───</p><p class="center bolder"> </p><p class="center bolder"> </p><p class="center bolder"><span class="u">"Let's try again."</span> Michael looked at the animal, annoyed at the new handcuffs.<span class="u"> "What is your name, Michael?"</span> He didn't get an answer. Stressing his smile, Nezu asked again. "<span class="u">What is your name, Michael?"</span></p><p class="center bolder"> </p><p class="center bolder">
  <span class="u">"Tommy." </span>
</p><p class="center bolder"> </p><p class="center bolder"> </p><p class="center bolder"> </p><p class="center bolder"> </p><p class="center bolder">Tommy grumbled in some- his seat, it was early in the morning. He had a nice bed, but he couldn't sleep in it long. He snapped out of it when someone was smacking the air in front of him, he was speaking in the 'Japanese' as he was told. He slammed his hand on the table a flipped it to the male. The blunet tilted his head, mumbling. <span class="u">"Oh, sorry. My name is Iida." </span></p><p class="center bolder"> </p><p class="center bolder">Not so discreetly judging the school student, Tommy scoffed. 'They're humans. Actual humans!' He squealed in his head. Students flooded in the classroom, he held out the sign so they wouldn't talk to him. A blond, not the same hair color, flipped it. A pair of floating clothes came up to him with a marker and drew something on the board. </p><p class="center bolder"> </p><p class="center bolder">A green head, if that was a thing, hovered over him. "Good morning class." The teacher rose from his coffin. "As you can see in Midoriya's seat is Tommy. I was assigned to look after him. You might recognize him from USJ." </p><p class="center bolder"> </p><p class="center bolder">Almost all heads turned to him, green head's line of sight was already on him. <span class="u">"Tommy. Get up, corner." </span></p><p class="center bolder"> </p><p class="center bolder">And for the rest of homeroom, Tommy sat in the corner. His knees to his chest and head buried in his arms. </p><p class="center bolder"> </p><p class="center bolder">
  <span class="u">"Tommy?"</span>
</p><p class="center bolder"> </p><p class="center bolder">
  <span class="u">"Tubbo?"</span>
</p><p class="center bolder"> </p><p class="center bolder">┌─── •✧• ───┐</p><p class="center bolder">╚═════ ۞ ═════╝</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] Tommy has a reflex where he says he's British whenever someone says "American" near his proximity.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. No Print</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ＨＡＮＤ ＩＴ ＯＶＥＲ</p><p>"ʜᴏᴡ ɪꜱ ɪᴛ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ɢᴏ ᴅᴇꜰɪɴɪɴɢ ɢᴏᴏᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ᴇᴠɪʟ?"</p><p>╔═════ ۞ ═════╗</p><p>└─── •✧• ───┘</p><p> </p><p>"Tsukauchi, we can't find a fingerprint," Hai reported. Naomasa picked on his ear, sighing as there wasn't blood. Another shrilled scream startled him, Chaku sighed at their fallen chopsticks.</p><p> </p><p>There were five other people with the detective, they had arrested a group of criminals in the mall, a male appeared in front of the police car. Crouching forward, he was wearing a vest, the tie is long gone, a bandana around the neck, torn. His half and half hair was a mess, mimicking the boy's mentality at the moment. </p><p> </p><p>And now they were at the police station, the mutant in the interrogation room.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, so it's hard to get close to his fingers." He assumed, the ginger shook her head no. "No sir, there is no fingerprint." </p><p>Naomasa paused, despite the crazy mutations and quirks society has thrown at them, one thing that hasn't changed was finger identity. "Smooth as my Starbucks coffee, specially made."</p><p> </p><p>Looking at Hai, "Well like your coffee, this one is special." The six were behind the window, his green and red pupils stared silently at the reflections. 'Finally.'</p><p> </p><p>"Don't jinx it."</p><p> </p><p>Yoru lit a cigarette, "Not inside the building." Hai jokingly said. "I want one," she moved closer to the night light. "Stop it you two."</p><p> </p><p>Tsukauchi looked at the mutant, snapping his head, the half and half tilted his head. The now shut mouth, moved, growling. The mutant violently shook, screaming at the detective. "I said don't jinx it." </p><p> </p><p>"Shut up."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="chapter"><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="userstuff module"><p class="center bolder"> </p><p class="center bolder"> </p><p class="center bolder"> </p><p class="center bolder"> </p><p class="center bolder"> </p><p class="center bolder">"Tommy, wake up."</p><p class="center bolder"> </p><p class="center bolder">...</p><p class="center bolder"> </p><p class="center bolder">"Right. <span class="u">Tommy, wake up."</span></p><p class="center bolder"> </p><p class="center bolder">The blond looked up, the hobo staring right down at him. "We are going outside. Meet the.. others there."</p><p class="center bolder"> </p><p class="center bolder">The remaining student just got out of the classroom, it was barren. Nodding, he held his hands out for Aizawa to cuff. He walked out with him to the field, the students already stretching for the assignment.</p><p class="center bolder"> </p><p class="center bolder">"180 squats, 180 burpees, and a few more 180 of others. Miss on my count and you all have to restart. Be ready in 2 minutes."</p><p class="center bolder"> </p><p class="center bolder">Tommy looked at the complaining students, but they listened. He looked over to Aizawa pointing at the huddle. "<span class="u">We're doing.. e-eXeRcIsez...</span>" He trailed off, he wasn't the best at English. "Exercises," Tommy repeated.</p><p class="center bolder"> </p><p class="center bolder"> </p><p class="center bolder"> </p><p class="center bolder"> </p><p class="center bolder"> </p><p class="center bolder"> </p><p class="center bolder">Naomasa had waited long for a single interrogation to start, the longest he stayed in front of the window was 2 weeks. But those two weeks felt like 1 day, it's been one day with this male and it feels like two weeks. Or what he assumed was male.</p><p class="center bolder"> </p><p class="center bolder">He had a split face, not straight down the middle, black and white. His hair was messy, covering his glowing eyes; his hair exactly like his complexion, except the placement. Instead of black hair on the right, it was on the left. He had green tear tracks on his black side and a white horn on his left. The horn violently shook every time he screamed. </p><p class="center bolder"> </p><p class="center bolder">PAH!<br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="center bolder">The supposed male banged their head on the table, the mutant stayed there for a few minutes before shooting up. He looked around the investigation room, his breathing slowed. He looked to the mirror, not screaming at whoever was behind it. Tsukauchi looked in wonder, the monochromatic mutant waved at the mirror or him. He walked to the interrogation room, "<span class="u">hEI</span>-," the checkered winced in disgust. "<span class="u">HuEEe, Hiie, hi. Hi</span>," they tried again. "<span class="u">I'm sorry for that. I was in a weird state.</span>" </p><p class="center bolder"> </p><p class="center bolder">
        <em>True</em>
      </p><p class="center bolder"> </p><p class="center bolder"> </p><p class="center bolder">"<span class="u">You're American</span>?" Tsukauchi tried out, not wanting to anger the mutant, making it go off in another tangent. "<span class="u">Yes</span>?" </p><p class="center bolder">What the fuck is American-</p><p class="center bolder"> </p><p class="center bolder">Trl̴̢̟̮͈͖̦̣̀͝͝į̵̰͉͂͌̓e̶͓̳͍̦͉͐̀͛̑̑̈́ͅue</p><p class="center bolder">Tsukauchi took a seat, his back against the mirror, his hand steadied on the buzzer under the metal table. "<span class="u">What were you doing on the road</span>?" The mutant furrowed his eyebrows, "<span class="u">I was not on the road I was in a shop</span>." </p><p class="center bolder"> </p><p class="center bolder">l̴̢̟̮͈͖̦̣̀͝͝į̵̰͉͂͌̓e̶͓̳͍̦͉͐̀͛̑̑̈́ͅ</p><p class="center bolder"> </p><p class="center bolder">His quirk worked best with strategic criminals and villains, they had their heads on their neck; people like the checkered, had their head screwed. His quirk, scrambling when someone believes in a lie. His hand circled over the buzzer before pressing it, he tried to make eye contact. </p><p class="center bolder"> </p><p class="center bolder">"<span class="u">Ok, tell me, what made you go in the state</span>?" </p><p class="center bolder"> </p><p class="center bolder">His hands started shaking, "<span class="u">I- I don't know what caused this but it escalated when you caged me in here. I don't do well in close quarters. And eye contact, please look away from me</span>." He quickly said. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="center bolder">Nao sighed, <em>True</em>, he looked away. </p><p class="center bolder"> </p><p class="center bolder">"<span class="u">Ok, you'll be in police custody, you're free to roam the building with people following you.</span>"</p><p class="center bolder"> </p><p class="center bolder">┌─── •✧• ───┐</p><p class="center bolder">╚═════ ۞ ═════╝</p></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do not know how to write an interrogation scene</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>